


Airport Blues

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, warning for 1 use of the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a request on tumblr "Ok this is a really stupid lil one shot idea but you know how Patrick always says he can never stay awake in the mornings? Imagine if fob had a super early flight, and they're all waiting in the airport at like 6am, and Patrick just falls back to sleep right there in the waiting lounge area, and when they have to go the others are way too scared to wake him (they learnt from experience - if you value your life, never wake a sleeping Patrick) so Pete just carries him to the plane :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airport Blues

            Pete always imagined that rather than fire and brimstone, hell would look like an international airport. It was six in the morning and O’Hare was already bustling with businessmen and military squadrons, tired looking girls with faded makeup and them, Fall Out Boy, heading to another continent for the start of the next leg of their tour.

            Of course, none of them were in the mood to be up this early. Joe had his knees pulled up to his chest and was buried in his phone, his thumbs flying as he texted presumably Marie. Andy stared at the ceiling, nursing an energy drink. Pete himself had curled his entire body around a Starbucks cup, and Patrick- Patrick had fallen asleep in his seat.

            “Aw,” Pete said to himself. He immediately whipped his phone out, stuck out his tongue, and took a dumb selfie with sleeping Patrick, and uploaded it with the caption “Sleeping Beauty”.

            “He’s gonna murder you later,” Joe muttered in the seat next to Pete.

            “Worth it,” Pete said with a small smile, resting his head in the nook between Patrick’s head and neck, waiting as the minutes crawled by.

            They assumed that Patrick would wake up fairly quickly, but the hands of the clock kept turning until a man at the counter announced that their plane was boarding.

            Joe, Andy, and Pete looked between Patrick and each other. Joe raised his eyebrows.

            "Well I'm not waking him up." Pete said. Andy shook his head emphatically.

            "I'm not waking him up either!" Joe cried.

            Pete turned to security, and Marcus pointed to his wrist. Pete gestured his open arms to Patrick, and upon seeing him sleeping, Marcus barked out a laugh and turned around.

            No one ever wanted to wake up Patrick.

            "I vote Andy," Joe joked, but his laugh was nervous.

            Had it been a decade ago, Pete would have dumped a cup of coffee on Patrick and gotten pissed on the next night in return. But they were adults now, fathers, and Pete didn't want to have to do laundry first thing in Europe. Because sure, maybe they all had grown up, but a tired Patrick was still a force to be reckoned with.

            So instead, Pete knelt down and scooped Patrick up in his arms, bending his wrist just so as to cradle Patrick's head. He lifted him up, almost buckling under the weight, but leaning back and tossing a grin at Andy and Joe.

            "Plane to catch?" he asked with a smile. Andy giggled, and the flight attendant frowned but said nothing.

            Pete was careful not to jostle Patrick as he walked onto the plane, and put him in the seat as gently as he could. And after all that, he woke up just as Pete clicked his seatbelt into place.

            "Hmm?" Patrick's eyes were wide and soft with sleep as he looked up at Pete's face.

            "Hi," Pete laughed.

            "How'd I get here?" he slurred.

            "I carried you," Pete said, and Patrick wrinkled his nose up.

            "Why?" he asked in distaste.

            "Didn't want to wake you," Pete replied. Patrick considered this for a moment. He closed his eyes and his breathing began to slow.    

            "You fuckin' failed," Patrick mumbled.

            Pete woke him again laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's just a little drabble, but I thought it was cute! If you like mythology, you should go check out THe High Way to Hell series. And thanks for reading!


End file.
